vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tokyo Teddy Bear
Hintergrund Tokyo Teddy Bear ''ist die 7. Arbeit von Neru und knackte am 20. Juni 2012 um 11:07 die 1 Mio. Views-Marke. Der Song wurde von vielen verschiedenen Utaite gecovert. Er erzählt von einem Mädchen, das fort rennt, um sich selbst zu verändern, da es glaubt, dass niemand sie je geliebt hat. Sie "näht" sich eine Personlichkeit- verändert ihre Meinung, ihren Glauben und so weiter. Am Ende stellt sie fest, dass sie einfach nur sie selbst sein will, egal, was andere sagen. Um Kagamine Append's erstes Jubiläum zu feiern, ist ''Tokyo Teddy Bear ''seit diesem unter dem Label ''"KarenT" im iTunes Store für 200 Yen (ca. 1,40€) erhältlich. Der Song ist im Spiel ''-Project DIVA- f enthalten und dort für die leichte Gewalt-Warnung und das T-Rating (Teen, 13 Jahre+) verantwortlich. Im Spiel wird nämlich die Siluette von Rin von einer riesigen Nähnadel durchstochen. Text Japanisch= 父さん母さん　今までごめん 膝を震わせ　親指しゃぶる 兄さん姉さん　それじゃあまたね 冴えない靴の　踵潰した 見え張ったサイズで　型紙を取る 何だっていいのさ　代わりになれば 愛されたいと　口を零した もっと丈夫な　ハサミで 顔を切り取るのさ 全智全能の言葉を　ほら聞かせてよ 脳みそ以外　もういらないと ''why not, I don't know 近未来創造　明日の傷創　ただ揺らしてよ 縫い目の隙間を埋めておくれ 皆さんさようなら　先生お元気で 高なった胸に 涎が垂れる 正直者は何を見る？　正直者は馬鹿を見る！ 正直者は何を見る？　正直者は馬鹿を見る！ あー、これじゃまだ足りないよ もっと大きな　ミシンで　心貫くのさ 全智全能の言葉を　ほら聞かせてよ 脳みそ以外　もういらないと why not, I don't know 近未来創造　明日の傷創　ただ揺らしてよ 縫い目の隙間を埋めておくれ もう何も無いよ　何も無いよ　引き剥がされて 糸屑の　海へと　この細胞も そうボクいないよ　ボクいないよ　投げ捨てられて 帰る場所すら何処にも　無いんだよ 存在証明。　あー、shut up　ウソだらけの体 完成したいよ　ズルしたいよ　今、解答を 変われないの？　飼われたいの？ 何も無い？　こんなのボクじゃない！ 縫い目は解けて引き千切れた 煮え立ったデイズで　命火を裁つ 誰だっていいのさ　代わりになれば |-|Romaji= tōsan kāsan ima made gomen hiza wo furuwase oyayubi shaburu nīsan nēsan sore jā mata ne saenai kutsu no kakato tsubushita mie hatta SIZE de katagami wo toru nandatte ii no sa kawari ni nareba aisaretai to kuchi wo koboshita motto jōbuna hasami de kao wo kiritoru no sa zenchi zen'nō no kotoba wo hora kikasete yo nōmiso igai mō iranai to why not, I don't know kin mirai sōzō asu no shōsō tada yurashite yo nuime no sukima wo umete okure minasan sayōnara sensei ogenki de takanatta mune ni yodare ga tareru shōjikimon wa nani wo miru? shōjikimon wa baka wo miru! shōjikimon wa nani wo miru? shōjikimon wa baka wo miru! aa, kore ja mada tarinai yo motto ōkina MACHINE de kokoro tsuranuku no sa zenchi zen'nō no kotoba wo hora kikasete yo nōmiso igai mō iranai to why not, I don't know kin mirai sōzō asu no shōsō tada yurashite yo nuime no sukima wo umete okure mō nanimo nai yo nanimo nai yo hiki hagasarete ito kuzu no umi e to kono saibō mo sō boku inai yo boku inai yo nagesuterarete Kaeru basho sura doko ni mo nainda yo sonzai shōmei. aa, shut up uso-darake no karada kansei shitai yo zuru shitai yo ima, kaitō wo kawarenai no? kawaretai no? nanimo nai? kon'nano boku janai! nuime wa hodokete hiki-chigireta nietatta DAYS de inochi bi o tatsu dare datte ii no sa kawari ni nareba |-|Englisch= Dear father, mother, I'm sorry for all I've done, In tears I suffer, still bending, breaking my thumbs, Dear sister, brother, I'll send you kisses good night, Love one another, I wish you luck and goodbye. (yeah) I've found myself along this never-ending routine, Addicted to my tears, I hunt for a new meaning, This crave of sympathy, it kills and eats me, I just want some love, just need a heart, To tear myself apart. And hear me now, I'll scream it loud, I never knew it'd be like this, I cannot see you, cannot see me, Screaming "I don't know!" And the creation, and temptation, Leaving me the ruthless pain, I want to live, I want to die, I want to have a name. So long to everyone, I've fought myself to the end, I wait this final thought, that no one is my friend... (Is this who I am or who the public built? Ending up forever living life in guilt. x2) Ah, and still I feel as though I'm nothing, I just need to make, a big mistake, And tear my heart apart. And hear me now, I'll scream it loud, I never knew it'd be like this, I cannot see you, cannot see me, Screaming "I don't know!" And the creation, and temptation, Leaving me the ruthless pain, I want to live, I want to die, I want to have a name. Now don't you cry, love, Don't you cry, love, Everything will be okay, You've found me here, and Loud and clear I told you, "I don't know." Leaned on graffiti, There I'm weeping, Calling but my mother's name, I've got myself, I'm all alone, Nowhere to call a home! Do I exist? AH, SHUT UP. All I see is nothing but a lie, I want to cheat, I want to leave, but In the end, I'm wrong, So if you dare pretend to care, And think you're living in despair, Remember this and only this: Somebody's worse out there. Dear choices that I've lost, I want my thoughts to remain, Don't care about the cost, I promise that I will change! Andere Versionen Nico.Nico.Singer.full.1503766.jpg|Nico Nico Chrous|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjqU_m_oxR4 Wotamin.600.347745.jpg|Wotamin's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9iBYIIpErOk Soraru.240.1086913.jpg|-suzumu's Arrangement- feat. Soraru|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=isR23FN8Y14 Glutamine.full.541344.jpg|Glutamine's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwTbAl2p51Q Vocaloid.600.457853.jpg|-Band Edition- feat. Wotamin|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wh3G_z-jUNA Vocaloid.600.354826.jpg|Osamuraisan's Solo-Guitar Arrangement|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rIOhsGsD4Ug Kamui.Gakupo.full.504698.jpg|Mashi's Piano Arrangement|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_8B7WXHVmU Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Neru Kategorie:Hall of Legend